


Rooftops and Meadows

by ChaoticEmoPigeon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fireflies, Fluff, Lesbians, Meadows, Midnight writing, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEmoPigeon/pseuds/ChaoticEmoPigeon
Summary: Angie loves rooftopsRiley loves meadowsthey both love each other
Relationships: Angie Stone/Riley Brooks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Rooftops and Meadows

Angie liked rooftops.  
The reason why wasn’t quite clear. Perhaps it was the magical feeling of watching fireflies while perched atop one, or just the absolute freedom of being able to reach on at all.  
Regardless, she liked them.  
In the late hours of the night, when her sister and parents were seemingly asleep, she would crawl out her bedroom window, slip on her headphones, and watch the world.   
Some may find it creepy, to look out onto life while everyone else sleeps, but Angie thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
Well, second most beautiful.

Riley liked meadows.  
Big open ones, covered in wildflowers, with maybe a solitary tree above on a hill. She liked laying on the ground and staring at the stars.   
There was one particular meadow, behind her house, with a little stream running by it.  
Sometimes she’d sneak out with a lantern, like her life was a ghibli movie.  
She would stare at the stars for hours, thinking that they were the most stunning thing possible.  
But then she met Angie.

Angie and Riley had lived in the same town for their whole lives, and yet, had somehow never met.  
This was remedied when they were put in the same homeroom freshman year of highschool. Riley wasn’t exactly looking forward to being separated from her friends, and Angie didn’t have that many friends to begin with, so it was really no big loss for her.  
The first time they talked was when Riley had forgotten a pencil. She asked Angie, and, the nice person she is, Angie lent her one.  
The second time they talked was when Angie needed help on her math homework, and Riley offered her assistance.  
The third time they talked was when they were assigned a group project for health (Homeroom and health were merged together due to budget cuts. It doesn’t sound fun, and trust me, it wasn’t.)  
That group project led to them exchanging numbers, which led to them working closely, which led to them becoming friends, which led to them becoming best friends, which in turn led them to what they now refer to as ‘the great fight’.

It started innocently enough. Riley hadn’t been able to make it to Angie’s sixteenth birthday party for reasons that seemed stupid now. Angie was rightfully upset, Riley got upset in retaliation, it spiraled out of control until every bad thing in each girl’s life was suddenly blamed on the other, and the duo didn’t speak for a week.  
One fateful night, nine days exactly after the fight, Riley ran into Angie (quite literally) at the roller rink.  
They argued again, but this time it led them, as if by a string of fate, outside the rink.  
It was there that they continued their argument, louder and louder until neither could take it anymore.  
Angie left, and spent that night on her roof, tears streaming down her face and gloomy music playing.  
Riley spent that night in her bed, unmotivated to spend the evening stargazing.

Angie and Riley didn’t speak for another month.  
Not until Riley showed up in the middle of night on Angie’s doorstep.

It was pouring rain, buckets of it, but Riley knew that she had to go. She had to make things right. It had been weeks since they had even acknowledged each other’s existence, and Riley couldn’t bear to live like this anymore.

Angie had pepper spray at the ready when she answered the door, and she almost shut it again when she saw her now ex-best friend standing there, her iconic blue hoodie soaked.

“Can I come in?”  
Those four words were almost enough to start the tears, but Angie suppressed them, a skill she had learned from years at theater camp.

They sat in the kitchen, the dim light illuminating the depressing pair.   
“I’m sorry” Angie said. “I miss you”  
Riley looked at Angie like she had never seen her before and before either of them knew what was happening Riley had swept Angie up in a kiss, passionate and fleeting.  
“I’m sorry too” Riley pressed her forehead to Angie’s “I miss you”

They spent that night on the rooftop Angie loved so much, staring at the stars in awe and wonder, not even caring that they were getting rained on.

Years later, despite all the hardships, the happy pair were married in Riley’s meadow, and their kids grew up chasing fireflies and sitting on rooftops.

And when they grew old, they would sit together, under the tree, hand in hand, remembering the happy times and smiling, because they knew what most didn’t.  
Even after they were gone, the love they shared would remain

Sorry if this is cheesy af but I was yearning tonight okay


End file.
